Unconditional
by QuietDisconnect
Summary: "Yeah, it's perfectly reckless. Damn, you leave me defenseless." Rigby has been in love with Mordecai for as long as he's known him. However, when Mordecai recieves an unexpected call that could change everything, will Rigby be able to hold in his feelings? A Morby fanfic. (MordecaixRigby). Rated M for Sexual Themes and *spoilers*.
1. Trapped

CHAPTER ONE

The sun had risen in the sky, promising another clear day in August. The temperature had already hit 95 degrees at 9am. A record high that early in the day. Although, a record usually is an achievement of some kind. It sure didn't feel like it to Rigby. The raccoon sweated profusely as he helped his best friend Mordecai drag some rakes and a trash can out to where they had to rake the leaves. Another regular day at the park, despite the near triple digit temperatures.  
Though, Rigby attempted to convince himself that he hated the fact that he worked and lived at that park, he knew deep inside that this was the only place that would socially accept him. He hated to admit that he was always an outcast of sorts in high school. Hell, nearly everybody that worked here were outcasts; and, though he fought with many of them on a daily basis, he knew he was happy to be around them. This didn't stop him from constantly complaining about the work and people in general.  
Mordecai was probably one of the only people that actually fit well in public and worked at that park as well. Rigby looked up at his companion as the blue avian breathlessly dragged the trash can through the summer heat. Out of everyone at that park, Mordecai was easily Rigby's favorite to be around. He was his best friend since high school and they have been inseparable since. There was hardly a place Mordecai would go without Rigby at his side. Though they did bicker quite a bit. One of the few disadvantages of being practically attached at the hip; though, Rigby wouldn't have it any other way. For more reasons than one.  
Both Mordecai and Rigby finally reached the designated spot their boss Benson had given them. Rigby dropped the rakes and collapsed on the ground. Mordecai gently set up the trash can and bent over to catch his breath. "Probably would have been a good idea to bring some water." Mordecai breathed.

Rigby grimaced as that same thought crossed his mind. "Yeah, would've been smart, dude."

Mordecai laughed and went to pick up a rake. Rigby quickly sat up, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Um, picking up a rake so we can get this done?"

Rigby rolled his eyes, "You should know by now that I can't carry that trash can. So I have to do the raking."

"C'mon, dude. I get tired of hauling that thing around all the time. I should at least get a little bit of a break."

"Not when the guy covering for you can't even tilt the can."

"Because you're short."

Rigby instantly became infuriated. There were few things that set him off so quickly, but being called short was one of them. "Don't start."

"I mean, really, dude. Now that I look at it, that trash can is bigger than you!"

"Stop talking!"

Mordecai laughed wholeheartedly as he dropped the rake and went back over to the trash can. "Whatever, dude. Try not to get mistaken for a garden gnome again today."

Rigby knew that Mordecai had learned all the right buttons to push for Rigby's anger long ago. As much as he wanted to throw a good number of rebuttals at him, he thought better of it and decided it wasn't worth fighting about. He just wanted out of this heat.  
The brown raccoon grumbled as he snatched up the rake and began gathering leaves. Mordecai was right behind him dragging the trashcan. _Stupid Mordecai._Rigby thought.

* * *

They ended up finishing raking before evening hit. They wearily made their way back to their house. As they approached the front door, it opened to reveal Benson, their hot-headed boss.  
The bubblegum machine already looked to be in a sour mood as he set eyes on the duo. "And what do you two think you're doing? Don't tell me it's time for your break, because you two undoubtedly took too many today as it is. Now I want those leaves done before sundown. If they're not, you're both fired."

Rigby was about to come back with a retort but Mordecai had already seen it coming and quickly interjected. "We just finished it, Benson."

"Did you, now?" Benson said in an unbelieving tone. "Stay here." The gumball machine marched out to where they were told to rake and returned five minutes later, his arms folded over his chest. "Surprising as it is, you guys are done for the day. Good job." The words seemed like thorns coming out of their boss' mouth. Benson gave one last huff before walking off to his car. Mordecai looked down at Rigby with a grin on his face. "You know what that means?"

Both of them instantly pumped their fists in the air and screamed, "VIDEO GAMES!" The duo hooted as they ran into the house and parked themselves on the couch. Mordecai turned on the gaming console and handed a controller to Rigby. The raccoon accepted the device greedily and aimed his eyes at the television in front of them.  
They both decided to play _Blood Wars_ and the content lived up to it's name. Rigby was a little frightened by some of the imagery, but not enough to deter him from attempting to beat Mordecai. Rigby was always one to be easily scared by things. He was a light sleeper as it was and things like horror movies and violent video games always seemed to upset him a little bit. Okay, sometimes a lot. The raccoon recalled times when he had to be led into the bathroom for a week straight because of one horror movie.  
Rigby leaned forward in concentration. Mordecai was already beating him by six points. As much as this was an annoyance to the raccoon, it didn't surprise him. Mordecai was always better than him at video games in general.  
Rigby grimaced as Mordecai killed him yet again. The avian was beginning to get cocky at this point as he always did. "Boo yah! Gotcha again!"

Mordecai adjusted his sitting position and his arm accidentally brushed up against Rigby's arm. The raccoon shivered at the slight touch and looked up at the avian who was unaware that he had captured Rigby's attention. Rigby paused and looked down at his controller. He felt his depression beginning to set in again. He tried to block it out like he usually did, but it didn't seem to stem the tide of emotions that began to pulsate through the pit of his stomach.  
Anyone else would have paid no mind to their friend's arm brushing them, but in Rigby's case, it was different. The small raccoon had a dark secret that only he knew. A secret that, if revealed, could ultimately ruin the rest of his life.  
Rigby was gay. He realized this about himself back when he and Mordecai were in high school. They were in the gym showers, he saw Mordecai and many other guys stark naked, you can guess the rest. Rigby had to run out of the showers, and never came back in; much to the confusion of his friends, or friend.  
Not only was Rigby gay, but he had also been in love with his best friend for many years now. Over time, Rigby had learned to suppress the feelings he had towards Mordecai. Doing this, caused the raccoon to have episodes of severe depression from time to time. There was no warning, no signs, nothing. They just came and always resulted in Rigby locking himself away from everyone for a few hours to sometimes days on end.  
Tonight was no different. His mind quickly became clouded with thoughts of Mordecai. His handsome face, his beautiful blue feathers, his tall physique, the way he always knew how to rectify a situation, and how he obviously cared for Rigby. Just not in the way that the raccoon desired. He was in love with the blue avian. As much pain as it caused him. As much as he abhorred himself for it. He was in love with him.  
He looked over at Mordecai's arm and had imagined it wrapped around him. He imagined squeezing the avian's hand and becoming lost in his grasp. He imagined all of that leading to certain other things before his thoughts were interrupted by Mordecai speaking up. "Jeez, dude. You're sucking more at this than usual!"

Rigby sighed sadly. "I guess I'm just not that into it tonight, dude."

Mordecai gave him a slight concerned look. "You alright, bro?"

Before Rigby could think of a lie to tell the avian, Mordecai's phone began to beep. Mordecai raised the device and looked at it. Suddenly, the avian's eyes widened and the biggest smile stretched across his face. He gasped in shock and looked over at Rigby. "Oh. My. God! Dude! Margret just asked me out on a date to see a movie tomorrow!"

Rigby's heart sank. Mordecai noticed how Rigby's mouth fell agape in shock and commented. "I know, dude! This is crazy!"

Rigby closed his mouth and looked down at his feet. "Yeah...crazy. I'm happy for you, bro."

Mordecai was too overjoyed to notice the lack of enthusiasm in his best friend's voice and continued to speak. "I can't believe this, man! The girl of my dreams finally realized how perfect we are for each other!"

Rigby flinched at the words as if they were each a knife that cut into him. _How perfect they are for each other. He just said they were perfect for each other. If only he could see how much he hurts me when he says that stuff._ Rigby felt his emotions begin to rise, and he knew that he needed to find some way to be alone before he said something he regretted.  
Suddenly a sharp pain came in his left arm. Mordecai had punched him to get his attention, how he'd always do. Usually, Rigby wouldn't get too bothered by it, but with the hurt and sheer anger that he felt inside, he couldn't hold in what came.  
Rigby shot out of his seat and threw his game controller at Mordecai. The device flew into the avian's stomach and Mordecai doubled over, grunting in pain. "What the hell, man?!"

"Don't fucking _touch me!_" Rigby screamed. "Don't ever fucking touch me again! You want to touch somebody? Go touch your fucking girlfriend!"

Rigby ran out of the room, leaving a very confused avian sitting on the couch. Rigby sprinted up the stairs and into his and Mordecai's bedroom. He jumped onto his trampoline and buried his face into the pillow. He began crying as he thought about what was going to transpire tomorrow. _I'm too late._Rigby thought. Though, Rigby doubted Mordecai would ever even think about entering an actual relationship with the raccoon. He always dreamed of someday, finding the guts to confess his feelings. He was just always terrified of losing the only real friend he had. Now, Mordecai just got his dream girl and Rigby didn't see them splitting anytime soon. Hell, they'd probably get married eventually if Mordecai gets his way. Rigby cringed at the thought.  
He disliked Margaret for a number of reasons. She was a self absorbed cunt bag who has, on more than one occasion, openly admitted to being homophobic and wishes any homosexual dead. On top of that, for the past couple of years now, Mordecai had practically thrown himself at her constantly and she never took notice. As much as Rigby was glad she didn't, he hated to see his friend become so hurt from the constant rejection; and that was the other reason why Rigby disliked her so much. Mordecai wanted her instead of him. Jealousy. Something both he and Mordecai had an obvious trait for.  
Rigby hated these feelings. He hated the fact that he was in love with his best friend. He hated the fact that he was gay. To be honest. He hated himself. How could someone like him ever find a place in this world? How could he ever live a normal life? He felt so small. So worthless. So...insignificant.  
He heard the doorknob wiggle and he quickly brought the covers over himself to hide the fact that he had been crying. He heard the door open and Mordecai stomp into the room. "What the hell is your problem, dude? Like, seriously. What did I do that made you so pissed off and run upstairs like a little girl?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't you get out from under the covers and talk to me?"

"Because I obviously don't want to talk about it. Now leave me alone."

He heard Mordecai sigh with frustration and felt the avian sit on the edge of his trampoline. "Look, dude. Just tell me what I did."

"You didn't do anything. I just want to be left alone."

"Rigs, come on, man. I can't help you, unless you talk to me dude."

Rigby had lost his patience. "YOU CAN'T HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO TALK! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Whatever, you little cretin. I try to be a friend and help you out, but, just like always, you shut me out. Fuck it. If you want to sit up here and be miserable like the child you are, then do it, man. I don't even care. We were having a good night until you had to fucking make it all about you, just like always. I'm done, dude. I'm outta here."

The weight on the bed lifted and he heard a door slam indicating Mordecai's exit. Rigby slowly uncovered his head and stared blankly at the ceiling. He replayed what had just happened in his mind, and once again, tears came to his eyes. _Make it all about me...if you only knew how much I sacrifice for you every day.  
_ He didn't know how long he laid there, thinking about how he and Mordecai would never be. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get over him. _Am I destined to live my life wishing for something I'll never get? Am I destined to live alone constantly going through this pain I feel every time I'm around him?_Any other person would just leave the situation. Just say screw it and find another friend. Rigby knew he couldn't, though. Mordecai was everything to him; and without him in his life, the raccoon wouldn't be able to cope. _  
_ Rigby continued to lay there until Mordecai opened up the door and walked into the bedroom. Rigby quickly closed his eyes and pretended like he was asleep. Mordecai slowly walked over toward their beds. Rigby noticed Mordecai halt and hover beside the raccoon's trampoline for a few seconds before getting into his own bed. Rigby laid unmoving as he listened to the avian's breathing become relaxed.  
Rigby quietly turned around to where he was facing Mordecai. The avian had his back turned to him, so Rigby didn't have to worry about Mordecai noticing his staring. The little raccoon gave a faint smile and whispered, "Good night, Mordecai. I love you. You're all that I live for."

**Yup! Another lovey dovey, angst filled fanfic. Don't like it? Fuck off. :P Anyways, yeah, there's gonna be a whole lot of Rigby going through a lot of self esteem issues and mild depression due to the fact that he is a closeted gay. Part of it is just going along with what I imagined for his character, and another part, I think, is me kind of venting a lot of the feelings I have felt myself, and still do to this day. In many ways, Rigby is very much like me in this. The way I am in general. Yes, I still do what I can to keep him in character. What I'm saying is, the things he is going through (other than being in love with his straight best friend), his immature actions, the fact that he's gay and somewhat of a hopeless romantic, his anger issues, his secrets. Just so much, is like myself, and that's why I think I'm going to like building on his character. Anyways, I hope you all like what I have to offer. Just a fair warning to all of you wanna-be critics out there. Yes, I am aware this will be like every other Morby story out there. There's not much you can do with it, and if you think you can do better, do it. Other than that? Don't like it, don't read it.******

****


	2. Irregular Day

CHAPTER TWO

**Thanks so much for the four reviews on Chapter One! Though it doesn't seem like much, I still have never gotten that many reviews on the first chapter of a story. So, in response to that, I am going to release Chapter Two quite a bit early for you guys. Just to show how much I love you all for reading my story! Enjoy!**

Mordecai sighed as he walked back to the house. They had just finished doing their daily chores and he was eager to just sit down, relax, and play some video games. The entire day, both Mordecai and Rigby had barely said a word to each other as they drove on the golf cart to gather trash cans. The blue jay still had some resentment towards Rigby's behavior the previous day. However, he did regret saying those things he said the other night. He recalled the hurt on the raccoon's face after the words had slipped from his mouth. He wanted to apologize, but couldn't find a way to approach Rigby about it. Every time he attempted to begin some small talk, the raccoon would simply shut him out and continue working. He didn't think Rigby was angry in any way. Nor did he think he was expecting any kind of apology. It just seemed like the little raccoon wanted to be as far away from him as possible. This made Mordecai extremely guilty. _I'll apologize when we get inside. Some video games would do us some good._He nodded to himself as the large house came into view.  
They stepped inside the living room and Mordecai fell onto the couch and grabbed a controller. He looked expectantly at Rigby and realized the raccoon was already making his way toward the stairs. Mordecai called out. "Hey, don't wanna play?"

Rigby paused mid step. Mordecai took note of the raccoon's deliberate attempts to avoid eye contact as he replied, "Um no, man. I'm tired today. I think I'm going to just take a nap."

Mordecai felt a [pang of disappointment as he slumped his shoulders. "Oh, okay dude. Get some rest."

Rigby nodded and continued to make his way up the steps. The blue jay sighed in defeat and switched on the console. As he began playing he started to think about what exactly was going on with is best friend.  
He sat there and recalled him punching the raccoon in the arm which resulted in the fight. _Maybe I should stop hitting him so hard._ He shook his head. _No, he just needs to stop being a baby about it. It's not like he doesn't hit me._ Then he remembered all the times Rigby had punched him, it had not been hard. Every time he hit the raccoon, he usually gave a good amount of force in it. _He is a little guy. It probably hurts him more than I think._ He clenched his jaw as he vowed to go easier on Rigby from now on.  
He also thought about how upset Rigby was upstairs last night. _That couldn't have been from me punching him. Something else is bothering him too._ He ran recent events through his head that might have affected the raccoon's behavior. Any changes that he may not have liked. He recalled Margaret calling him and asking him out. It was soon after that, Rigby became upset. _Maybe he's jealous or something. He hasn't had a single girlfriend since I've known him. He's gotta be lonely. I bet that's it. He just needs to go out more and get himself a girl._  
Suddenly, he remembered that he had a date with Margaret tonight. He looked at his phone.  
**  
6:30**

"Oh shit!"

Mordecai dropped the game controller and sprinted upstairs. Tonight was the night when he would finally take the girl of his dreams out! Tonight was his chance to be happy. He had to make sure that he looked perfect. _I'll take Rigby out to get a girl soon. Then he won't be so miserable all the time. _

* * *

Rigby was awakened by Mordecai shutting the door quite loudly. Not really paying mind to the fact that he had just woken the raccoon from his somewhat peaceful slumber. "Hey, dude! I have to be at Margaret's in the next hour. Can you help me get ready real quick?"

Rigby groaned as he sat up in the bed. Great, now he had to help the blue jay look good for the bitch as well. "Can't you dress yourself, bro? I was kind of sleeping."

"C'mon man." Mordecai said. "You sleep all the time! Just do me this solid, please. I want to impress her tonight."

Rigby grimaced as he got out of bed and walked over to the avian. "Fine, bro. You owe me."

Mordecai ended up going with an old prom tux. Despite it being a bit small on him, the blue jay still looked stunning with it on. Rigby couldn't help but smile as he imagined Mordecai someday dressing up like that for him. It was a fool's dream, but a good dream, nonetheless.  
Mordecai turned around and gazed at Rigby expectantly, "Well?"

Rigby couldn't get rid of his smile as he replied "You look great, dude." in a dream-like state.

"Hell yeah, I do." Mordecai obviously paid no attention to Rigby's gawking as he turned back toward the mirror. "So you think, Margaret will be impressed?"

Rigby rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Probably not."

"What was that?"

Rigby snapped his head back toward his best friend. "Nothing!"

Mordecai narrowed his eyes at the little raccoon. "No, dude. I heard you mutter something. Are you talking shit?"

Rigby sighed and lowered his head. "No, man. I'm just tired of hearing shit about Margaret right now."

"Dude what the hell is your problem with her? Every time you see her anymore, you barely say anything to her and when you do, you're always rude. Seriously, man. It's getting on my last nerve. What the hell has she done that causes you to get mad every time I do so much as say her name?"

Rigby felt his anger getting the best of him. Choosing his words carefully, he replied. "Nothing, Mordecai. She's...fine."

Mordecai was clearly getting angry himself. "No, Rigs. Obviously, something is up, and you're gonna tell me."

Rigby was at his wits end. "You know what?" He lost control of his words as he continued. "She's a bitch. She's an unappreciative, self centered bitch. She walks around here, banging every guy in town, and ignores you every step of the way. The only time she ever has anything to do with you is when she wants something. You're so into her, that you're too blind to see that she doesn't give two fucks about you!"

Mordecai's eyes were wide as the raccoon continued. "She's not right for you, Mordecai! There are plenty of other people out there who could make you a lot happier than she could. She doesn't deserve you. So yeah, sorry that I get a little pissed off that you continuously pine at her heels when everyone else knows that she will never want you! She only wants one night stands and the sooner you realize that, the better!"

As Rigby finished his rage filled speech, he noticed that Mordecai had a noticeable vein sticking out of his neck; and his face was a dark shade of red. _Oh god. You've done it now, Rigby.  
_ Mordecai took a slow step towards his friend, fists shaking with rage. "You little fuck. Don't talk about Margaret like that! You don't fucking know her! She's been through a lot lately and the last thing she needs is you being a total dick to her just because you're jealous!"

Rigby about lunged for the blue jay right then and there. "Jealous? You think I'm fucking _jealous_?"

"No, I _know_ you're jealous!" Mordecai retorted. "You're jealous that I actually have someone! Jealous, because you haven't had a single girlfriend since the time we've known each other! You know why? Because you're an immature little brat who only cares about himself! Who the hell would want that?"

Rigby felt tears well up in his eyes. Usually he would wipe them away in an attempt to hide them, but he was too emotionally distraught to even think about it at that moment. "_Fuck you!_You-"

He was interrupted by Mordecai raising a hand indicating that he was done talking. "No, I'm through with this shit. You are not going to ruin my night. Now, I'm leaving to go and pick up my _girlfriend_ and have a good fucking time. You, on the other hand, can sit up here and be all alone like you always have been!"__

Mordecai stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Rigby walked over to his trampoline and flipped it over in anger. He threw some objects around the room before he jumped onto Mordecai's bed. He went face first into the pillow and began punching it repeatedly.  
"Fuck you, fuck you fuck you!" He screamed into the fabric. "Why do I have to love you? Why do I have to ruin everything?"

As he laid there, hating himself for not controlling his anger. He couldn't help but imagine what Mordecai might end up doing later that evening. He instantly tried to block that image out of his mind. However, the more he failed at it, the more he wanted to rip Margaret's head off.  
Rigby lifted his head from the pillow and got off the bed. "I have to get out of here!"

He sprinted downstairs and out the door into the pouring rain. He ran as fast as he could, water stinging his eyes. He had to get as far away from there as fast as he could before he went insane. He had to bury it all.

* * *

Mordecai pulled the golf cart up to the coffee shop where Margaret worked. The rain pattered on the roof, and the blue jay silently thanked Skips for attaching a plastic covering over the sides to prevent the occupants from getting wet. His hands gripped the steering wheel as if he were dangling off the edge of a cliff and that was the only thing to keep him from falling to the bottom. He glanced at his knuckles and noticed they were white. He released his hands only to ball them into fists. He had the strongest urge to punch the nearest object. Before he acted on that urge, he took a deep breath. "Easy, Mordecai." He told himself. "No need to let that twerp get you wound up and have you ruin the night."

He shook his head as he thought about what the raccoon had said. _You're my best friend. You're supposed to support me!_ Instead, Rigby had voiced his displeasure of Mordecai's affection toward the robin. Hell, he did more than voice displeasure. He practically slandered Margaret's name to his face. Rigby was lucky the blue jay didn't throw him through the window when he said all of that. He couldn't believe Rigby could be so selfish. Sure he said it like he was just trying to look out for his friend, but Mordecai saw through that mask. The raccoon was only doing it because he was jealous of the fact that the avian actually _had_ someone. He felt sorry for Rigby before, but now he was just angry.  
He noticed movement from the corner of his eye and turned to see Margaret exiting the coffee shop. She spotted Mordecai immediately and waved as she jogged up to the golf cart. "Hey!" she piped as she entered the cart. "Damn, this rain is horrible! Thanks for picking me up."

Mordecai batted a hand at her. "Hey, it's no problem. How was work?"

Margaret rolled her eyes. "Dreadful! We were swamped all day. Just a constant rush. I'm so glad I'm done for tonight!"

The avian chuckled as he pulled out onto the road. "So, you have any ideas what you wanna watch tonight?"

"Yeah, actually!" The robin adjusted herself to where she was facing Mordecai. "There's this new one that was just released yesterday. It's called The Right One. It's supposed to be good!"

"What is it? Some love story?"

"Yeah. Like unrequited love, or something."

Mordecai groaned on the inside, but forced a smile. "Alright, sounds good with me."

* * *

They pulled up to the movie theater. The parking lot, surprisingly, had many vacant spots for a Saturday night. The car ride was short, but full of conversation. _So far, so good._ Mordecai thought as he pulled into the nearest parking space.  
The rain had not let up as they quickly jumped out of the cart and sprinted toward the theater. Mordecai decided to try and be a gentleman and hold the door for her. This earned him a grateful smile which gave him goosebumps. The avian followed her inside where they got their tickets. Mordecai covered the drinks and popcorn and they both wandered down the hall and into the theater room.

* * *

They both walked out of the theater. Margaret ended up loving the movie. Mordecai, of course, agreed with her. However, inside, he just thought of it as another cheesy romance with predictable scenes that seemed to be a little too inspired from other romance movies. Not his cup of tea. Their walk back to the golf cart consisted of her raving about the movie. "And that part where they end up separating? Oh my god, I can't wait for the sequel!"

Mordecai grunted in agreement. To be honest, he was thinking about his best friend during the entire movie when he should have been concentrating on Margaret. He had since gotten mostly over their argument from earlier. In fact, he felt a bit guilty for saying what he said. He hoped Rigby was okay and didn't take it to heart.  
Margaret noticed his silence and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Mordecai snapped his head toward her. "Huh?"

"I said are you okay?" She had a concerned expression on her face.

Mordecai sighed. "Yeah, it's just...Rigby and I got into a fight earlier."

"About what."

Mordecai decided to keep quiet about the subject for obvious reasons. "Nothing worth mentioning. Just something that started out as a bicker then turned into something much worse. I said a lot of things to him I shouldn't have and I'm just worried about him. He always takes things personal and I just don't want him being mad at me forever because of this."

They both had sat down in the golf cart and began driving down the road when Margaret replied. "Hmm. Well it sounds like Rigby needs to grow up, as usual."

This took Mordecai by surprise. "Say again?"

"I said he needs to grow up. He's the same age as you, yet he acts like he's fifteen or something. I just don't know how you're able to put up with someone like that every day. I can't stand to be around him more than ten minutes!"

With almost any other subject, Mordecai would be passive about. But he couldn't help but feel angered by the way she was insulting Rigby. "Hey, don't talk about him like that, please. He may be immature, but he's my best friend."

Margaret scoffed. "With all of the trouble he's gotten you into? Yeah, he seems like a caring friend. Do yourself a favor, Mordecai. Ditch his ass for good. All he's ever going to do is drag you down."

Mordecai had reached his breaking point. He couldn't believe he was hearing this right now. "What? And you're any better? I spent a year chasing after you, throwing you hint after obvious hint every day I saw you. Yet, you were never interested. You would never give me a chance. Rigby, has always been there for me as a friend. Yeah, we get into trouble, and it's mostly his fault; but he has never once caused the amount of emotional damage as you have on a daily basis. So I would appreciate it if you don't talk about him like that."

Margaret was at a loss for words for a couple of seconds before turning her head away from him and muttering, "Whatever."

Two minutes of silence passed before they reached Margaret's apartment. She stared out the windshield as he asked, "So, are you gonna come in so we can fuck or what? Because, I have a guy coming over tomorrow."

Mordecai gazed at the robin in shock. "Jesus Christ, how did I not see this before? Rigby was right about you."

"What?"

"Get out, Margaret."

She sat there for a moment with her mouth agape before letting out a _hmff_ and stepping out of the golf cart. As soon as she was clear, Mordecai pulled back onto the road and began heading back to the park.  
_I can't believe her,_he thought. _All this time, I was so blind to what kind of person she actually is. She totally just wanted me for a one night stand all along. She always seemed so nice. I guess you don't find out what kind of person someone is until you date them._Mordecai sighed as he pulled into the parking lot for the park. He made his way onto the bike path and continued to drive, trying his best to see through the heavy rain.  
"Jeez this rain makes it near impossible to drive!" he exclaimed out loud. He decided it would be a good idea to pull off to the side until the rain let up. _Better to do that than to wreck into a tree.  
_ As he turned off the golf cart, he leaned back into the seat and sighed. All this time he had wasted in chasing after Margaret. Turns out she wasn't even worth it. He didn't even know where to go from there. He had imagined building a life with that girl. He was going to be that model boyfriend that she never had. Deep down, he should've known things wouldn't work out like he had planned. After all, nothing ever does. He just had to find a way to move on from this. He didn't need someone like that in his life. Especially someone that talked about Rigby like she did.  
He turned his head to look out at the trees. Watching the rainwater drip from the many leaves. As heavy as the rain was, the blue jay thought it was quite soothing. A sudden movement directed his attention toward one of the trees. There was a small figure huddled under a giant oak. At first, Mordecai thought it was just some dog or cat taking shelter from the rain, but after studying the figure for a moment, he made out a bushy tail and a pointy snout. _That can't be...is that...Rigby?  
_ He wasn't too sure, and he didn't want to walk over there just to get mauled by some rabid dog. Just then, it moved to where Mordecai could make out some of it's facial features. It was Rigby.  
"Rigby, what the hell?" Mordecai jumped out of the golf cart, paying no attention to the cold rain as he rushed up to the small ball of fur. He kneeled beside the raccoon who's eyes were closed and shook him. "Rigby! Rigby, what are you doing out here, dude?"

The little raccoon barely opened his eyes to look at the worried blue jay. "M-Mordecai." he muttered.

"Dude, you're going to get sick lying out here! Come on, man, get up so we can get back to the house_."_

He prodded Rigby once more before the raccoon weakly batted his hand away and in a barely audible voice, said, "No, just leave me alone."

Mordecai shook his head and bent down to pick up Rigby. The raccoon fought weakly for a few seconds before giving up and going limp in the avian's arms. Mordecai carried the exhausted raccoon and laid him down inside the cart.

* * *

By the time they had reached the house, Rigby had had fallen asleep. Mordecai parked the cart, scooped up the sleeping raccoon and carried him inside. As he walked upstairs, Mordecai noticed how heavily Rigby was shivering. _Who knows how long he was out there._He thought with despair.  
He hurried Rigby up to their room and laid him on the raccoon's trampoline. As he did so, Rigby's eyes fluttered open. "M-Mordec-cai, w-what are y-you d-d-doing?" He stuttered through chattering teeth.

"I need to warm you up before you freeze to death." Mordecai covered up Rigby with as many covers as he could find. "What in the hell were you thinking, man? You could have died out there."

Rigby lowered his eyes. "I just needed to get away for a while."

"That's no excuse, dude!" Mordecai shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier, Rigs, I really am. I didn't mean any of it."

"I'm sorry too, Mordecai." Rigby replied in a small voice.

The two sat there for a minute before Rigby spoke up once more. "So, how was the date?"

"I don't want to talk about it, dude." Mordecai said glumly.

"C'moooooooooooooon!"

The blue jay sighed with annoyance. "It didn't go well, Rigs. She turned out to be the very person you said she was." Seeing a certain gleam in the raccoons eyes, he said. "Yes, Rigby, you were right. Bask in it while you can."

The raccoon gave a weak smile. "I won't do that."

"Good."

Mordecai went to turn off the lights and laid down to go to sleep. He felt the raccoon's eyes on him as they both laid there for the next few minutes. Eventually, Rigby piped up. "Hey Mordecai?"

"What, dude."

"How does it feel to know I'm right?"

Mordecai's response was to throw the nearest hard object at the raccoon.

"Ouch!"

"How does that feel?"

Rigby didn't say another word, so Mordecai took it that the other male was finished with his taunting. The avian sighed as he turned over and laid there as the darkness soothed him into slumber.

* * *

**Well I originally had written something else entirely for that scene. I had Rigby continue to shiver and Mordecai, feeling sorry for him, lays down with him and wraps his arm around him. However, I realized that is very out of character for Rigby as he does not like much physical contact. (Well get to that later) So I changed it to this. To be honest, I was a little sad to change it. :(  
Anyways, this is my favorite chapter so far. It had a lot go on in it, and the aftermath of the rain part was so fun to create. Anyways, be sure to review and let me know what you guys think! Oh, also. I found the perfect Morby song. Look up on YouTube: "Break In" by Halestorm. Think of it from Rigby's point of view. It's so perfect. I had that song on repeat during the last of this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, guys! Until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

**I'm back! Hello everyone, I can't express how happy I am to be on this site again. For those of you who have been sending me messages asking if I am dead. Yes, I did die. Dog sled accident. Very common. It was terrible. Fortunately, though, the dogs did survive with minimal injuries. That was, until the aliens came. But that's a story for another time, I'm afraid. On a serious note, I haven't had internet for the past six months. The withdrawal has been overwhelming but I pulled through. I moved into a new place and lost my job. Could barely afford my own rent, let alone internet. I've got it sorted now, though. Apologies for those who have been waiting. I don't intend this story to end here, however, so here I present to you chapter three. Quite a bit longer than the others which is something I intend to continue doing. Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

"Cmon, dude! We're gonna be late for work"

Rigby awoke from his deep sleep to Mordecai's annoyed facial expression. The small raccoon groaned and turned his back to the avian. Suddenly he felt the covers get yanked off of him. He quickly sat up on the trampoline. "What the hell, man?"

Mordecai dropped the cover onto the floor. "C'mon, Rigs. Benson's going to fire us for sure if we don't get out there!"

Rigby would usually give small tantrums facing the threat of work, today was no different. Only this time, he had a valid excuse. His entire body ached and his throat felt like it was on fire. He was definitely sick. _Undoubtedly from sitting in the rain for hours._ Rigby suddenly began coughing out of control which made his sore throat even worse. "Dude, I don't think I'm going to be able to work today. I'm sick."

Mordecai sighed, "Not a surprise considering how you were last night. Alright, I'll cover for you, dude. Don't expect Benson to be happy about it, though."

Rigby scoffed, "Benson? Happy? Yeah, I'm not that stupid, dude."

Mordecai grabbed something off of a shelf and walked over to the raccoon. "Here, let me take your temperature." he said as he stuck a thermometer in Rigby's mouth.

As the blue jay kneeled down in front of the raccoon, waiting for the thermometer to finish, Rigby breathed in his scent. God he smelled so good. He had this constant urge for physical contact with the avian. In response to this, Rigby had decided long ago to hide that urge by denying even a simple hug from Mordecai. It wasn't that he didn't like hugging, it was because he was afraid Mordecai would see the real him if he did. He wanted nothing more than for Mordecai to wrap his arms around him. The strength of the avian's arms making Rigby even weaker. Just the feeling of body heat and the avian's breath on his neck. It was all enough to make him...

_No!_

Rigby scrambled backward away from the other male. He took the thermometer out of his mouth and handed it to Mordecai. "There, I have a fever! I'm going to sleep."

The raccoon buried himself under the pile of clothes atop his trampoline and remained still.

Mordecai remained in the same position, contemplating what had just happened. "O-kay?"

Rigby heard the bird get up. "Um, I hope you feel better, man."

The raccoon said nothing as Mordecai closed the door.

* * *

Mordecai had no idea what had just happened. Everything seemed relatively normal between the two until Rigby randomly jumped out of his skin. _It's like he's scared of something._The tall male dismissed that thought with a shake of his head. _No, he's just sick. He'll be fine. _

__ He made his way downstairs to prepare himself some waffles. He emerged into the kitchen where sunlight spilled through the windows and onto the walls and floor. He despised walking into a bright kitchen upon waking up. It gave him a headache every time. He once asked Pops if they could put up some curtains. However, the large headed man disagreed, stating it added "spectacular liveliness" to the room.

Mordecai couldn't help but wonder why the others weren't present yet. He shrugged as he walked over to the cabinet to grab the pancake mix. _More time for me to eat._ He began mixing the milk pancake mix into a bowl. _I wonder if Rigby wants one?_He paused and quickly made his way upstairs. He quietly cracked open the door to check on the raccoon. When he seen Rigby's small frame curled into a ball with his back to him, he couldn't help but let slip a small smile as he gently closed the door. _At least he's resting. Though that shouldn't be hard for him to do._ Mordecai thought with a soft chuckle.

By the time he had made it back downstairs, the front door opened to reveal Benson. The gumball machine stepped into the house, a frown on his face as usual. His eyes locked with Mordecai's as he grumbled, "Hey, Mordecai. Where's Rigby? Sleeping I suppose."

"Hey, Benson." The blue jay greeted, "Yeah, he's asleep upstairs. He's sick today, so I said I'd cover for him."

The gumball machine rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah...I'm sure he is."

"No really," Mordecai pushed. "I took his temperature. He's got a fever. He uh..." Mordecai didn't want to explain to Benson how they had gotten into a fight which resulted in Rigby sitting outside in the cold rain for hours. "He uh...got locked out of the house when I left yesterday, so he was stuck outside for a while when it was raining. I bet that's what got him sick."

Benson stared at Mordecai for a few moments, searching for any signs of dishonestly. When he found none, he nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll let it slide. Come on in, the others should be arriving soon."

Eventually, everyone else began drowsily making their way inside the blue house. They each took a seat and waited for Benson to assign everyone their daily duties. The gumball machine cleared his throat, "Alright. Good morning everyone." He then lowered his voice to where the next words came out as a grumble. "Glad to see everyone is eager." He glanced at his trusty clipboard and began assigning chores. "Muscleman, Fives, you two have trash. Mordecai, I'll go easy on you today being as Rigby is sick. I'll have you run the snack bar."

Mordecai silently thanked his boss for understanding. The bird took note that Benson was in a somewhat good mood today, unlike his usual days. Most of the time, the gumball machine would not even stop to think in Mordecai and Rigby's favor. He wondered why today was different. He didn't say anything, however, he just nodded his head in acknowledgment.

The snack bar was unusually slow. Mordecai could practically leave for an hour or so, and get away with it. As tempting as that option sounded, Mordecai decided to be responsible and just bear the boredom. He propped his head on his hand as he absent mindedly stared out at the luscious green that seemed to consume the park. A few people walked around in the distance, admiring the scenery. It was hard to believe how the park was even still open after everything that has happened to it since Mordecai and Rigby began working there. He couldn't sustain smiling as he thought about all the times he and Rigby had put themselves and the park in jeopardy. Yeah, it had almost cost them their jobs and their lives a good number of times, but they always turned out okay in the end. In some ways, it made them all grow closer.

Mordecai and Rigby had been through a lot since they first met, and the avian was proud to call the little raccoon his friend. Sure, Rigby was a pain in the ass most of the time, and they did bicker quite a bit, but that was the dynamic of their relationship. That was why most of the time when they fought, Mordecai wouldn't be too worried about it. They would always make up for it and things go back to normal. However, these past few days seemed different. _Rigby_ seemed different. The fun loving, care-free raccoon seemed like something was really disturbing him. Mordecai was used to Rigby's mood swings, but they seemed more constant, now. It was like he was either sad, or angry. The fire inside the raccoon that always made him so likable seemed to be dying out, and it really worried Mordecai.

_What is wrong with him? Why has he been so distant recently?_

He frowned as he tried to think of reasons why Rigby would be so depressed. He had already thought it could be because he was lonely, but Rigby was always like that. He didn't know why it would bother the raccoon so much now. Maybe he _was_ jealous of Mordecai's date with Margaret. Maybe the fact that his friend had actually gotten someone opened Rigby's eyes a bit. He couldn't think of any other reason for the way Rigby has been acting. __

_I'm going to find him a date._ Mordecai decided.__

_But who?_

Suddenly, Mordecai saw a flash of red about fifty feet in front of him. He directed his attention toward the figures and quickly recognized Margaret and Eileen, and they were walking right towards him.

_"_Oh shit." he exclaimed. He went to leave, but realized it would be useless as the robin had already seen him. All he could do was sit there and wait for the drama to ensue.

Margaret and Eileen approached the snack bar. The robin had an unreadable expression on her face, and it seemed Eileen was oblivious to it all. Either that, or she didn't care. Margaret gave a wave, "Hey, Mordecai."

The blue jay gave a fake smile followed with a quiet groan. "Hey, Margaret."

She plopped her arms on the snack bar, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened, last night. I don't know what got into me, and I shouldn't have been so rude towards you and Rigby."

Mordecai sighed. At least she was apologizing for it. "I forgive you, Margaret."

She smiled, "Thanks, Mordecai." She relaxed a bit before she continued. "So, does this mean we're..."

"No." Mordecai replied bluntly. "We're not dating. I'm sorry, Margaret. While, I do forgive you, it doesn't change the fact that you are a different person than I thought you were."

The red robin slumped her shoulders and let out an exhale. "I understand. Can we at least be friends, though?"

"That, I'm okay with." Mordecai smiled.

Margaret gave a giggle in return as Eileen piped up. "So where's Rigby? You guys are usually together all the time."

"Oh, he's sick today." The blue jay replied politely. "He's back at the house sleeping."

"Oh, poor Rigby!" she whined.

Mordecai didn't respond right away. An idea had popped into his head. _What about Eileen?_ He asked himself. Sure the mole was kind of obnoxious and Rigby acted like he wasn't interested. He did say she looked hot without her glasses before. Hey it was worth a shot. "Hey, guys, what do you say we go out to Cheezers tomorrow night?"

They both perked up at this request. "Yeah, sure!" They both said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there around seven?"

Margaret nodded her head. "Yeah, sure. That sounds great!"

"Alright, I'll see you guys then." Mordecai smiled.

They both walked off. Mordecai grinned as he began wiping off the bar. _Good._ He thought. _If I can set Rigby up with Eileen, maybe he won't be so sad all the time._

* * *

Rigby opened his eyes and coughed. He sat up on his old trampoline and rubbed his throat. He hated being sick. Sure, it got him a day off work, but he still hated it nonetheless. Not to mention, Mordecai was out there doing all of his work for him. Rigby would always wear a facade to make it look like he didn't really care that Mordecai would do most of the work. Deep inside, however, it always made him guilty. If there was one thing the raccoon was good at, it was acting. He'd done it for years now.

_If I'm so experienced at it, why am I failing so horribly at it now?_

He didn't understand it. The only thing that changed was that Mordecai actually got a date with Margaret. From what the avian told him last night, that is officially over. While that uplifted Rigby greatly, it also saddened him to know that Mordecai just had his heart broken. The blue jay didn't seem to want to show it whatsoever, but Rigby knew that Margaret had hurt him. All he wanted to do was to hug and comfort the blue jay. He wanted to take away all of his pain.

_Damn it. I need to stop with all of these thoughts before I have another breakdown._

Sure, he had these thoughts dwelling in his head since he first realized he was in love with Mordecai. Now they were coming in such a force that the raccoon had never experienced before. Perhaps it was because he was running out of strength to hold in all of these feelings.

_If that's the case, then I'm in trouble._

The last thing he needed to do was to blurt out all of his emotions and lose his best friend. Then who would he have? His parents? No, they disowned him a long time ago when he mentioned he wasn't interested in girls. The only person he had to turn to was his little brother Don, and he really didn't want to do that. It wasn't that Rigby disliked Don. It was that the raccoon was always a bit jealous of his brother. With him being the perfect son to his parents. It's how it always was. Over the years, Rigby had learned to distance himself from his brother. It was better that way. Though, that didn't stop Don from attempting to barge into the raccoon's life every now and again.

The point was, he didn't really have anywhere else to go. If he lost Mordecai, he lost everything. The avian was all that Rigby had in this world. That's why he was so afraid of admitting his feelings to him. So the choice was to either suffer in silence but keep Mordecai in his life, or tell him he is in love with him and risk losing everything. Rigby decided to choose the first one.

The raccoon began running possible solutions in his head alleviate some of these feelings, he came up with nothing. _Maybe I should just tell him._Rigby shook his head at the preposterous thought. _And what? He accepts my unnatural feelings and we live happily ever after? Were it so easy._

Throughout his argument with himself, he couldn't help but note that even though these feelings are deemed "unnatural", they feel perfectly _natural. _Rigby pushed away the thoughts as he slowly swung his legs over the side of the trampoline. He felt his feet hit the floor as he groggily made his way out of the bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen. He scooted a kitchen chair up to the cabinet so he could reach the glasses. He grabbed a small one and filled it with water. As he quickly drank the water, he noticed it was soothing his sore throat. Feeling relieved, he decided he should go back upstairs and try to get some more sleep. _Maybe I'll feel better later. _He thought as he began to walk up the stairs.

He paused when he heard the front door swing open. He looked through the railing to see Mordecai enter the house. The bird instantly saw Rigby peeking at him and half jogged to the staircase. "Dude, guess what?" he asked excitedly.

"What?" Rigby muttered.

"We're gonna go to Cheezers to hang out with the girls tomorrow night!"

Rigby clenched his fist around the railing. What made Mordecai think he wanted anything to do with either of them? "By girls you mean Margaret and Eileen?" He asked with annoyance in his tone. "I thought you were done with Margaret?"

Mordecai's shoulders slumped. "Dude, I said I don't want to date her anymore. It doesn't mean we can't be friends. Plus, Eileen wants to see you."

The raccoon rolled his eyes. "Well, sorry, but I don't really want to see either of them right now." Rigby started to walk upstairs again before Mordecai's voice stopped him.

"Rigby, come on. Eileen really likes you, dude. She's a nice girl. I think you should give her a chance. It'll get you out of the house more. Plus, you said she looks hot without her glasses."

Rigby did say this, and he still admits she does look good without her glasses, but that didn't mean he was, in any way, interested in her. Anybody can admit someone looks attractive. Doesn't mean they want anything to do with them. "Well she wears her glasses all the time. Plus it doesn't mean I want to date her. She's annoying, Mordecai. We have nothing in common!"

"Dude, just give her a chance. I'm not asking you to make out with her. Just hang out for one night. Who knows, you guys could hit it off. Even as friends. If you still don't like her afterward, I won't force you to do anything with her again. Just do me this solid, man. It'd be nice to get out of this house for a while."

Rigby wanted to just tell the avian no and go back upstairs. He didn't want to even look at Margaret after what she did to Mordecai. Not to mention, deal with Eileen's annoying conversations. He did not want to go; but the look Mordecai had on his face made him cave. The raccoon sighed and looked down. "Fine. I'll go."

Mordecai fist pumped the air. "Heck yeah, dude! Tomorrow night's going to be epic! Ooooooooooooh!"

Rigby reluctantly joined in with Mordecai which caused him to go into a coughing fit. Mordecai stopped cheering and immediately went to Rigby's side. The raccoon felt Mordecai's feathered hand on his back. He suppressed a shiver. "Hey dude, you alright?" Mordecai asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, dude. Sorry, just not over this throat thing yet." Rigby replied in a raspy voice.

"Here, let me get you some water." Mordecai quickly walked into the kitchen and fetched a glass of water. He rushed back over to Rigby and handed the glass to him. "Here."

Rigby grabbed the glass and quickly downed the water. Once the glass was depleted, he looked up at the avian with a blush on his face. "Thanks."

"No problem dude. You should probably get some sleep. You don't look so good."

The raccoon gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Alright, Rigs. If you need anything, I'll be down here." The bird turned around and began making his way to the couch.

Rigby blushed some more as he made his way upstairs. _What was that? _He wondered as he entered their bedroom and collapsed on his trampoline. _He usually isn't so...caring." _

Usually, Mordecai would just ask him if he was alright, then go on to do something else. Maybe the raccoon was just over-examining everything. _He doesn't like me...there's no way he likes me...is there?_

* * *

Rigby sat quietly in the passenger seat of the golf cart. Mordecai's eyes were concentrated on the road. The day had went by quite fast, surprisingly. Rigby had gotten over his cold and actually participated in working, much to the surprise of Mordecai and Benson. They were now on their way to Cheezers to meet the girls. Rigby dreaded what was to come.

Rigby noticed out of the corner of eye that Mordecai was glancing over at him. Suddenly he heard the avian speak, "Hey dude. You alright?"

Rigby looked over at his friend like there was nothing wrong. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You've barely said a word, man. It's not like you."

Rigby gave a playful glare at the bird, "That supposed to be a joke."

"It's whatever you want, dude." The blue-jay chucked. "But seriously, is anything bugging you?"

The raccoon's smile faltered as he looked away. "No, I'm fine. Just tired, I guess."

Mordecai shrugged. "Alright man."

The golf cart pulled up in front of the restaurant. Mordecai shut off the ignition and hopped out of the cart. Rigby slowly followed.

As they entered Cheezers Rigby instantly noticed Margaret and Eileen sitting toward the middle of the room. The both seen the two guys and waved. Mordecai and Rigby waved in return and made their way to their table.

_Just put on a fake smile and suffer through it. You can do this, Rigby._

The raccoon forced a smile as they approached the girls and took a seat. He lost his smile as he sat down and began inspecting Margaret. She was wearing a lime green dress, her breasts about ready to pop out. Full jewelry, and her hair was done nicely. It was obvious that was was desperately trying to get Mordecai back. Noticing the look on Mordecai's face looked like proof that it was working. Rigby stomach was tied in knots as he sat there wondering if Mordecai would get back with her after all.

Eileen was dressed the same way, but her sights were directed on Rigby. The raccoon suppressed a groan as the mole smiled at him from across the table. As much as he did hate to be mean to her, he felt it was needed to show her he wasn't interested. The only thing was, it didn't seem to phase her. So now, here she was, obviously thinking she was on a date with him, and Rigby had to be nice. The raccoon wanted to leave. He wanted to get as far away from that place as he could; but he knew how upset Mordecai would be if he did that. _I suppose I'll just have to endure it. _He thought.

Mordecai and Margaret began talking instantly. Surprisingly, Mordecai was able to keep up on her conversations and not, what the guys call it, "pulling a Mordecai", which was start stuttering and sweating so bad, he can't get a single sentence out. This worried Rigby. __

_God they're getting along great, for once. C'mon, Mordo, don't do this to me._

As the two Avians began to laugh at a joke Mordecai said, Rigby's eyes formed into a glare. It was becoming very clear that Mordecai was still interested in her. The raccoon's paw curled into a fist as he gritted his teeth. This was torture. He wanted to jump on top of Margaret and beat that fake smile right off her face. _You don't deserve him._

_"_So, Rigby."

Rigby's face snapped over to Eileen's direction.

"How are you."

Rigby propped an elbow onto the table and laid his head into it. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

The mole obviously didn't catch the sour tone in his voice as she began giggling. Just then, the waiter appeared at their table. The four quickly informed him what they wanted to eat and the man was off. __

Eileen continued to make small glances at Rigby from across the table. The raccoon just ignored it and pretended he didn't notice. Mordecai was still chatting with Margaret, acting like Rigby wasn't even there. So the raccoon had to sit there awkwardly silent with Eileen.

The mole was beginning to look uncomfortable by the fact she was squirming in her seat. Rigby started twirling his fork around in his hand and sighed. _I guess I should try talking to her. Maybe it'll make this night go by easier._

He looked up from the fork at Eileen, "So, Eileen. How have things been at the coffee shop?"

Eileen looked up and smiled. He thought he saw relief flash across her eyes as she replied, "Oh, things have been great. Margaret has been working for her manager promotion and guests haven't been quite as rude lately, so that's good." She then, began rambling on about Margaret spilling coffee on a customer or something. The only thing that momentarily caught Rigby's attention is the fact the customer apparently called her about every foul name in the book. Silently, Rigby wished he would have been there. Then she began talking about some other story with the occasional flirt mixed in with it. Rigby was hating every moment of it.

The waiter returned and served their food. Rigby was relieved to have something else to do rather than listen to her incessant talking. He instantly focused his attention on eating his food. Eileen began eating too, but still managed to pry Rigby with questions about his personal interests and what not. He would answer with one or two words and resume eating. All of a sudden he noticed Mordecai turn around, he glanced over to see the blue-jay giving him a thumbs up and a wink. Rigby couldn't take anymore.

He quickly stood up. "I need some air. I'm going to step outside for a minute."

Mordecai looked confused. "You alright? Need me to come with?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll be back." Rigby quickly slid away from the table and hurriedly walked toward the entrance.

He emerged outside. The light from the restaurant beamed down onto the dimly lit sidewalk. He leaned on the brick wall beside the door and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He had picked them up earlier that day. He usually didn't smoke, but he felt he would need them before the night was over. Turns out he was right.

He lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. The feeling of nicotine entering his lungs washed over him and his muscles began to relax. "I should start smoking these things regularly," he thought as he took another long drag. He heard the door open and turned to see Eileen stepping out of the building. He let out a long sigh as she walked over to lean beside him. _As if this night couldn't get any worse. _He thought.

A look of concern was on her face. "Is there anything wrong, Rigby?"

He shook his head as he took another drag. "Nope."

"You know you can talk to me right?"

Anger spiked in the raccoon. "Why would I talk to you? I hardly know you."

Her eyes broke contact momentarily before she flashed them back at him. "Maybe you should get to know me then."

He rolled his eyes as he continued to smoke. She just didn't know how to take a hint!

Eileen pursed her lips as he watched him with the cigarette. "You know, smoking can kill you."

He slowly turned his head toward her with mock surprise. "No. Really?"

Eileen sighed. "Okay, Rigby. I get it. You don't like me."

_About time, now go away!_

_"_But I was hoping to change your mind at some point."

He could tell she was about to continue so he rudely held up his hand. "Look, sorry, but I don't want to date you. Ever. I was hoping you'd get that by the way I've acted towards you. So don't waste your time on trying to change my mind. It's never going to happen."

He could tell he had struck a nerve from the crestfallen look on her face. "I was afraid of that." She mumbled. "I guess I should have known. I'm sorry I bothered you, I just was hoping you'd come around to it eventually if I really tried." Her eyes lowered towards the sidewalk. "Can we at least be friends then? I promise, I won't hit on you at all. You just seem like such a good friend to Mordecai and honestly, Margret's okay, but she's not what you call a "good" friend sometimes. I could use one of those."

Rigby suddenly felt bad for how hard he was on her. He was also quite taken aback by how kind she was still being despite his outbursts. He snuffed out the cigarette and threw it. "Look, I'm sorry I was rude to you. I understand what it's like to want someone who doesn't want you." _All too well._

Eileen gave a small smile. "It's okay. And thank you. So we can be friends?"

"I see no problem with that."

Her smile widened. "Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Not trying anything with you, but I'm just curious as to the reason you're not interested."

Rigby sighed as his eyes broke contact. "I-I like someone else."

She quickly snapped to attention. "Oh Really? Who?" She asked excitedly.

Now Rigby was extremely uncomfortable. He should have thought of a better answer than that. He just couldn't think of anything else to say at the time. He didn't even know how to reply to the question. He didn't want to tell her it wasn't any of her business because he didn't want to hurt her feelings again. As he hesitated, Eileen must have noticed a look of fear on his face because her eyes widened with knowing. "I knew it. You don't have to tell me, Rigby. I've seen the way you look at him."

Alarm shot though Rigby has he heard her say the word "Him". He began panicking as words began spluttering out of his mouth. "Him? Did you just say him? I-I don't know what you're talking about. I- who? I'm-I'm not even into guys! Why would you think that? Who-who are you talking about?"

She grabbed his arms in an attempt to calm him down. "Rigby, it's okay. I'm not judging you for liking Mordecai. People have different feelings and it's not a bad thing."

Rigby's defenses kicked in as he slapped her hands away. "You don't know anything! Stop trying to assume how I feel! You have no idea what I think! I-I'm not gay, okay? I'm not in love with Mordecai!"

"I never said you were in love with him, Rigby."

His eyes widened as he realized she had caught his mistake. The mole tried to rest her hand on his shoulder, but he dodged away from it. "Don't touch me. Just leave me alone, okay. I'm so tired of people sympathizing for me when they have no clue what's going on in my life." He felt himself getting to the point of tears again. "You think you have it bad? Try walking for ten minutes in my shoes. Try experiencing the amount of pain I feel on a daily basis! Try living in the same room as someone you love and know that you will never be with him! Try imagining spending the rest of your life being a shadow. Watching him date girls and eventually getting a family; and just leaving you behind like a broken fucking toy! Then not want to ever leave him because you'd rather have a friend you're in love with, rather than have no friends at all!"

The shock on Eileen's face was obvious as he continued. "You don't know what I have to deal with, Eileen. So don't assume so!" He realized during his breakdown that he had admitted to loving Mordecai, though he was past the point where it even mattered.

He broke down crying and slid down the wall until he was sitting with his head in his arms on the concrete. Eileen crouched down beside him. "Look, Rigby, I'm sorry I offended you. I didn't mean to. And I'm sorry you feel like this. But you're right, I don't know your pain. All I'm trying to do is be here for you. It's fine if you like him, though. I think it's pretty cute, actually. Also, now that I know, you can come and talk to me anytime whenever you're feeling bad."

Rigby slightly raised his head. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" he sniffed.

The mole shook her head. "I promise I won't tell anyone. It's your business, Rigby. No one else needs to know." She paused a moment. "In fact, if you want. I could try and help you get with him. You guys would be a really good couple and it beats him being with Margaret. Mordecai is a really nice guy and she would just use him like all the other guys she's dated. I'd hate to see that happen to him."

Rigby wiped his eyes. "Nothing's going to change his mind, Eileen. He's not gay."

"How do you know?"

"Eileen. Look at him. He's into girls, it's pretty obvious. I've never seen any sign he could be gay, and believe me. I've looked."

Eileen rolled her eyes in amusement. "Rigby, think about it. Do you know if he's ever seen any signs that _you _are gay?"

The raccoon hesitated. "No...not that I know of."

"Exactly. People can be very good at hiding their sexuality. I'm not saying I'm going to get you to ask him out or anything. Just see if we can get him into you. He won't even know what we're doing."

Rigby pondered her words. What would the harm be, if they did try to see if Mordecai was into him without him knowing about it? Eileen may get annoying, but she was no idiot. She could probably do it. He sighed as he stood up. "Alright. We'll give it a try. But if he gets mad or proves he's not interested, we stop. Okay?"

Eileen nodded. "Okay. You ready to come back inside?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." he replied

Eileen smiled as she led the way back inside. As they approached the table, Rigby noticed that Mordecai and Margaret were beginning to stand up. Mordecai noticed Rigby and Eileen approach and waved. As they reached the table, Margaret grabbed her jacket and began putting it on.

"Hey, we tried waiting on you guys. Where'd you go?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby was about to reply, but Eileen spoke first. "Rigby went outside to smoke a cigarette and I just went out there to keep him company."

Mordecai turned his head to Rigby. "You smoke? I didn't know you smoke. When did this start?"

Rigby shrugged. "Tonight."

Eileen realized she had said too much and whispered "Sorry." to Rigby. He didn't care. It was a good excuse.

Margaret had finished putting on her jacket and was standing beside Mordecai. "Well we're ready to leave if you guys are."

Eileen and Rigby exchanged a glance and both nodded.

Mordecai and Margaret both ended up saying their goodbyes to each other and Mordecai decided to walk her to her car. Rigby and Eileen both paused near the entrance. Rigby sighed and gave Eileen a hug. The first hug he had ever given her. Honestly it felt weird due to the fact he had never thought he would ever do this. However, he felt it was necessary.

"Thank you for understanding." he told he quietly.

"What are friends for?" She replied gently.

They both walked outside and separated to their own vehicles. Rigby jumped into the golf cart where Mordecai was waiting.

"So..." Mordecai ventured as he started up the cart. "How'd it go?"

Rigby shrugged. "I told her I didn't want to date her."

Mordecai's face showed surprise. "Really? It seemed like you guys were hitting it off."

_I could say the same for you and that slut._

_"_Quite the opposite, actually. But she took it well and I guess we're friends now."

Mordecai turned his gaze back to the road. "Well, I'm glad you weren't a dick about it. Sorry it didn't work out, though, Rigs. You'll get someone someday."

_I hope so. _Rigby thought. "So what about you and Margaret?"

Mordecai tilted his head slightly. "Honestly, I think I can forgive her. She apologized and she asked if we could be friends again."

Rigby began seething again. "What did you say?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I said yeah. Not like we were, but I can be friends." Mordecai replied. Rigby noticed a tone in Mordecai's voice but couldn't tell what.

"Oh. Well good for you man." Rigby answered half-enthusiastically.

"Look, you don't have to like her, Rigby. Honestly, I don't really blame you. So from now on, I won't make you hang out with her if you don't want to. Just because I'm friends with her, doesn't mean you have to be."

Rigby was actually a little taken aback by Mordecai's sudden change of heart. "Th-thanks for understanding."

"No problem, dude. I'm just glad everything worked out." Mordecai replied with a smile.

Rigby didn't reply. _Not everything._

The raccoon noticed that smile never left the avian's face. This only worsened Rigby's fears that Mordecai was feeling something more than what he was admitting. _At least I have someone to talk to now. _He thought. Though the thought failed to comfort him as he continued to notice Mordecai's grin. Rigby clenched his fists. _I bet I can guess who's on his mind. Oh Mordecai, why does it have to be this way._

* * *

**So now Eileen knows Rigby's secret. I guess you can't keep a secret forever. God this chapter was so hard for me to write for some reason. Longest writers block I've ever experienced in my entire life. Well, what do you think is going to happen next? Also, if you would all be so kind as to leave me a review on how you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. I would greatly appreciate it. It helps me write. Anyways, hope you liked it. Until chapter four!**

**~Dawn**


	4. Update: December 5th, 2015

OKay, so first off, I am so sorry to all my readers. The responses/messages I've been getting from people has been crazy. I'm truly flattered that you have enjoyed what I have written so far on my stories. Unfortunatly, being 22, life tends to hit you harder than you can handle sometimes. I was living in a bad situation for a while. I didn't have the time, nor the privacy to write anything. Not to mention, I was not in the right mindset to write as well. I wasn't going through a good time. Now, however, I have gotten myself a new place to live with my roommates, I have my own space and a well running computer. I do still work all the time, so I don't have a lot of time to myself still. But I believe it's time I get back to work on these stories I've left extremely neglected on here. So, starting tomorrow, I will begin work on a new chapter for "Unconditional". Updates will still be slow, but they will be coming. I've had a good amount of ideas and my inspiration is coming back. I can't wait to start work on this again. Thanks again, to all of you, for all of your reviews and messages. Without you, I wouldn't be returning to writing. You gave me the inspiration to write this story, so I'm going to finish them for you. I love all of you, and I can't wait for you to see what I have in store.

Much to come 3

PS: Also, I plan on trying to change my username on this site. If it works, my new name will be Quiet Disconnect.


End file.
